


Third Time's a Charm?

by acrazyobsession



Series: Kisses, Troubles, Dinners, and You [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 Death Defying Feats, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyobsession/pseuds/acrazyobsession
Summary: Phryne and Jack attempt dinner for a third time. Will the appearance of George Fisher and the events of their most recent case change the direction their relationship takes?
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: Kisses, Troubles, Dinners, and You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593322
Comments: 45
Kudos: 122





	1. Relationship Pending

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up right before Phryne comes down stairs at the end of "Death Defying Feats". **This is part of a series.** So if you haven't read those this won't make as much sense. I know I promised all rainbows and butterflies (and don't worry those things are coming) but this is me we're talking about, and I can't help but have a little angst. Plus, after that episode, there has to be a little bit of a transition. Please bear with me through the first two chapters. Honestly, I think this is the fluffiest angst I have written. So it isn't really that bad. And making up is so much better after some angst.

Phryne sat in front of her vanity mirror placing a fascinator in her hair. This was the third time she had dressed for dinner in as many days. There were a lot of emotions swirling around inside herーsome she wanted to address and others she wished could be pushed away. But the one thing she knew could not wait was Jack. 

It probably took her longer to realize than it should have considering their history, so she was beating herself up for not seeing it sooner. She should have told him on the phone that first night. It had been selfish and thoughtless of her to cancel without a full explanation. He had deserved that much. Even if it hadn’t been for their kiss and the true intention of the dinnerーas her friend, she should have trusted him with the information. 

She tried to give herself some credit since she had never needed, or wanted, to explain herself to anyone before. It was one of those elements of a relationship that she had never liked. But that was something else that had changed. When she had seen Jack’s reaction to seeing her at the theater, it was the first time that she had wanted to tell someone and felt torn. When she had finally decided to tell him, things just kept falling apart until it was too late and he ended up unconscious. So, she didn’t blame him for what he had inferred from her phone call. Though it also infuriated her a little that he didn’t just asked her, and chose instead to jump to conclusions.

So, as much as she wanted him in her bedーpreferably this time with her in itーhe deserved an apology. Though it was not going to be easy to stay focused. The man had no idea what he did to her on a normal day, never mind with every part of her body being a live wire. She had tried to ease some of the ache earlier in the bath, but her fingers were no comparison to what she wanted Jack to do. So she was left wanting. Which was not something she was used to. However, she had not thought of his feelings before and that was how they had gotten here, so she would push aside her desires to first make sure Jack was okay. Or if he even still want to continue thisー

A gasp escaped her red lips and her hand paused in mid air. The thought that this might be the last straw hadn’t crossed her mind until right now. He had agreed to dinner. But he had come to her house to end things before. Her breathing became a little ragged as the consequences of her actions really hit. She knew he cared about her. The look on his face as the curtain had been pulled back to reveal her sitting on the glass box had said it all. He had feared for her life and when he had seen that she was okay, his relief had been evident. It was just another of her reckless stunts that usually caused contention between them.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out trying to release the tension. This time she wouldn’t just let him walk out.

____________________

The last three days had been a roller coaster. Of course she would volunteer to do the mermaid stunt! She was going to be the death of him. Jack stood staring at himself in the mirror trying to decide what he was going to do. His mind was in a battle against his heart. 

Had it just been that morning that he had woken up with a pounding headache, in an unfamiliar bed, in pajamas that were not his? It hadn’t taken him very long to realize exactly where he was. A very recognizable dressing gown thrown over a chair had been his first clue, and of course the room had smelled of her. 

He had been in her bedroomーin her bed. And he still could not remember how he had gotten there. 

All the blood drained from his brain and headed straight to his groin at the idea of her undressing him. He squeezed his eyes shut. Even if he didn’t know whether she had been telling the truth or not, just the look in her eyes as they raked over his body was enough to make his cock ache and his breathing become shallow. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. This was his current predicament. On the one hand, he wanted to ditch the nice dinner, and instead finally take the woman he loved to bedーcarry on like the past three days hadn’t happened. He may not have spent a lot of time with Henry Fisher, but it was clear that the man was trouble, so Jack couldn’t blame Phryne for trying to keep him under wraps. Jack just wished she had been open with him and explained from the beginning. It may have changed how these last few days had played out. 

However, on the other hand he was a rational man, which meant that he couldn’t ignore the feelings that this misunderstanding had brought up. His problem really wasn’t just about her not telling him. It all came down to the fact that he wanted a level of commitment that he wasn’t sure she could offer. He thought he had been ready to dive into whatever this wasーwhatever she wantedーbut when faced with her being out with another man, it became abundantly clear that he couldn’t do that. 

He chuckled. No matter how shattered his heart felt, if he were being honest with himself, he didn’t know if he would be able to stop himself from taking her into his arms and kissing herーor stopping her from taking him upstairs to her room. Which head would prevail tonight, he had no idea, especially when it came to dealing with Phryne Fisher.

So, here he was, one minute thinking about her taking his clothes off, and the next needing to call it off to save himself. But, something kept pulling him back to her. _He loved her_. And that only made his current predicament that much more difficult. He had agreed to this dinner to give them a chance to talk. They had to make this work. He needed her in his life. An old Scottish Proverb came to mind, “third time’s lucky.” Maybe that would hold true for them tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hislop's The Proverbs of Scotland, 1862: "Third time's lucky."


	2. Troubles Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Fisher makes another unexpected visit, but this time Phryne has to get him to leave. She _needs_ to have this conversation with Jack before she combusts from the unresolved sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouragement on the first chapter!

Phryne was met by Mr. Butler at the bottom of the stairs. “Your father has just arrived, Miss Fisher.” His voice was full of apology.

Why had she expected to have no interruptions? Of course he would show up. The tension grew and she felt her hands curling up in frustration. He had already ruined two evenings and she was not about to let it happen again. But before she could continue to the parlour, Mr. Butler handed her a letter. 

“Mrs Stanley was quite insistent that you read this letter before you speak with him again.”

Taking the letter, she noticed that it was from her mother addressed to Aunt Prudence. With great reluctance, she opened it. As she read, the frustration was replaced with resentfulness. Tears stung the back of her eyes, and she squeezed them shut. It was now more than a matter of merely asking him to leave. Now, she needed some answers. This was how it had always been. Henry Fisher’s schemes affected more than just him. It seemed like a never ending battle between throwing her hands up and saying she was not her father’s keeper, and trying to keep the peace between her parents. Which was why she had left London and come back to Australia. She hadn’t been able to do it anymore. 

Her mother had made her own decisions, but Phryne would do what she thought necessary. And if that meant treating her father like a child, she would do it. Bracing herself for what she knew would be his typical diversion tactic, she walked into the parlour. He was already drinking, completely oblivious to the position she had been placed in. 

“There you are, my dear. I told you it was a wonderful show,” he flourished, handing her a drink.

Her cool stare went unnoticed by him as she returned the cognac to the table.

“Of course, it'll be difficult to replace you, but you've at least made my money back.” 

“ _My_ money.” She couldn’t keep the edge out of her voice and at this point didn’t care. “What I'd like to know is how you managed to squander yours. Is that why you sold the estate in Somerset?” She held the letter up. Proof that could not be denied. “Mother wrote to Prudence. She thinks you're in London looking to buy a townhouse.” 

She threw the letter on the table. Of course her father had lied to her. She hadn’t really expected anything different. It was always just figuring out what it was this time. He always had some flimflam, a way to divert blame, twist the truth. _‘I was doing it for you.’_ He wasn’t doing it for her or anyone other than himself. She was sick of her mother making excuses for him. _‘He has good intentions, Phryne.’_ Good intentions, my arse.

A knock on the door distracted them both. _Jack._ Phryne had momentarily forgotten what time it was and that Jack was due to arrive. Despite the fact that she was far from done with this conversation, she knew her father would think Jack showing up was his way out. She was again being pulled between the father who she felt obligated to deal with and the man she loved who deserved an apology and the promised dinner. 

She heard the door creak open and Jack’s questioning voice call her name. 

“Inspector Robinson! Just in time to help us celebrate. Come in. Come in.”

Only her father would say this was a time to celebrate. He had been able to save face once againーnot that he would have stayed to take the blame if it had all gone downhill. So, here they stood, him appearing to be the hospitable gentleman, and if she continued she would look like the overbearing daughter.

As Jack walked into the room, she took the chance to close her eyes and get control of her temper. Jack did not need to witness this argument, and she was not rescheduling dinner again. The sound of his shoes on the carpet were quickly followed by the familiar scent of his soap. She took a couple deep breaths.

“And what are we drinking to?”

She knew Jack was too smart to fall for her father’s act and hoped, as her eyes drifted to meet his, he could read her better than her father.

“To... magic. To mermaids. To my wonderful daughter. To leopards changing their spots.”

 _Really?_ “And to miracles.” 

Jack flashed her one of those smiles that melted her insides. This wonderful man. He did understand. The battle in her head dissipated, and she determined that fixing her parents’ problems could wait for another time. As her father _so_ eloquently stated, he wasn’t going to change, so why try to fix it tonight? Tonight she wanted to be alone with Jack.

“Father. Bert and Cec should be available to drive you back to your hotel.” 

Fortunately, he leapt at the chance to escape her wrath, but she wasn’t going to take any chances. “I will walk you out.”

As much as she wanted to finally talk with Jack, she worried about his intentions for coming tonight. As her father collected his things, she locked eyes with Jack, trying to read him. He was still smiling at her, and her heart swelled with hope. Though with all the unresolved tension still pulsing through her body, she was afraid to believe anything she saw. 

She took a couple steps closer to him and reached for the still full glass in his hand. "I’ll be right back.” With a smirk she placed the cognac on the table. "Don't go anywhere." It was meant to tease _him_ , but the ache between her legs had now become almost unbearable. 

____________________

As soon as he had walked into the parlour, Jack could feel the tension rippling off her body. Though he entered hesitantly at the Baron’s beckoning, he watched Phryne as he joined them. Her eyes fluttered open and met his. Her face hid nothing from him and he could see the emotions raging. He had obviously walked in on the middle of an argument as he had rarely seen Phryne in this state. The Baron was going on about something to do with magic and mermaids completely unaware of the effect he was having on his daughter.

Seeing her so obviously struggling and open to him, made his heart break. He still did not know what he was going to do. He didn’t want to settle for just one night here and there, or be one of many. He either needed to know she was willing to talk about a commitment, or he needed to find a way to keep this professional. Which as this moment he did not know how he would accomplish, because the way she was looking at him was having an immediate effect on his body. But breaking it off completely was not an option. They had tried that before.

When she walked toward him, that gleam in her eye, he stopped breathing. Almost all rational thought had left him, and her father's presence was the only thing keeping him from ravaging her right here. She really was going to be the death of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are getting closer! At least now they are in the same room. The fluffy stuff comes next.


	3. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne and Jack are finally able to get to their dinner, but will dinner actually be on the menu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for the feedback! This has been a very fun story to write, but definitely outside of my comfort zone, so it means a lot. I didn't do different sections for each of their POV. It does kind of jump around, so I hope it isn't confusing.

Her temporary absence gave him a few minutes to regain his composure. He had known seeing her would sway the odds in favor of his heart, and indeed, the tightness around his chest had increased just at the sight of her. The argument had added a flush to her cheeksーor at least that was what he was attributing it to. Part of him hoped it was because she had as much pent up desire as he did. He didn’t want to be the only one who couldn’t get their mind off the kiss and roaming hands. But either way, she had looked stunning. And it would be his undoing.

The sound of her quick steps echoed down the hall and into the parlour. His eyes rose to meet hers as she came to a stop in the open doorway. The pause looked deliberate, like she was purposefully keeping some distance between them. He was grateful.

“Did he get off okay?” He searched her face for some kind of clue as to how she was feeling now, but there were too many different emotions crossing her face to identify just one.

She nodded. “Bert picked him up and has strict instructions to make sure he stays at the hotel.” She moved to stand just inside the room. “Would you like dinner? It _was_ promised.”

“To tell you the truth, I’m not very hungry.” He was tied up in knots and food was the last thing on his mind.

“No. Neither am I.” She smiled. “I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.” She walked toward the drink cart, in desperate need of something to ease the tension her father had caused. She turned, sending him a questioning glance, a glass raised in his direction.

“No. I’ve...I’m good. Thank you.” He waited as patiently as he could for her to settle whatever nerves had been rattled by her father’s appearance. 

When she turned she had a twinkle in her eye. “I know you’ve said that my apologies confuse you."

He chuckled. “That was a slightly different situation.”

She took a sip of her drink, trying to read him over the rim of the glass. “Well, I hope you will accept this one.” 

Her demeanor changed, becoming a little more serious as she took a couple steps closer to him.

“I’m sorry. Sorry that I didn’t just tell you my father showed up. I was caught off guard and wasn’t thinking of anything other than dealing with him." She shook her head, trying not to dwell on how infuriated she had been at the sight of him. But just the memory of her dashed hopes for the evening made her want to throttle him.

She quickly finished the contents of the glass and placed it on the table. When she turned back to Jack, she realized that her emotions must have been written all over her face, because his eyes were intent on herーconcerned. She took a ragged breath, her heart was so filled with joy for having this man in her life, but also sorrow that she had hurt him. 

"I am sorry, Jack. For any misunderstandings it might have caused.”

Her eyes had grown a little misty, and he ached to hold her. But when he started to step forward, she held up a hand, “Please. Let me finish.”

“You are the most admirable man that I have ever met. Trustworthy, kind….and noble.” Her voice had gotten low.

He swallowed hard, and thrust his hands into his pants pockets to keep them from reaching out to her. Her words brought back memories of that night. A night where he feared for her lifeーmuch like todayーand had almost been able to kiss her. “Not always.” His voice was a whisper. He desperately wanted to kiss her now.

Her breathing had become more labored, her eyes dark with desire, and it took all his willpower to stand still.

She paused and looked directly into his eyes. “There isn’t anyone else, Jack.” She shook her head slightly. “There’s only you.”

He took a few quick strides across the room and pulled her into his arms. His lips crashed against hers and his fingers dove into her hair. Her mouth responded immediatelyーher hands sliding under his jacket and around his back, gripping the material to pull him closer. Her tongue was insistent as it explored his mouth, sending sensations through his whole body. He got lost in the taste of her and his brain was exploding.

When she pulled away, he felt the loss, but they were both desperate for air.

“Jack.” Her voice was breathless as her fingers landed on his chest and shifted herself away to look at his face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen. He was losing all concentration and his name coming out of her mouth was pushing him over the edge.

“What?” He dipped his head and placed light kisses on her neck. 

She moaned. “We should take this upstairs.” Her hands slid up his shouldersーfingers dancing at the base of his neck. 

“Good idea.” But neither of them moved in that direction. Instead, his lips just continued their path down her jaw and landed on her mouth desperate for more of her, and she pulled herself closerーso close he could feel her heat radiating through his clothes. But they did need to take this somewhere else. 

“Upstairs,” he rasped between kisses. They made their way from the parlour to the stairs, not even caring if anyone was watching. Her hands frantically working at the buttons on his waistcoat, and his in desperate search of fasteners, they stumbled over the first stair.

She reluctantly pulled away from his mouth. “Jack, this would go quicker ifー”

“ーwe just walked up the stairs.” He rested his forehead against hers, but was reluctant to let go even for a moment. 

Nodding, a smile lit up her face. She rose on her toes and whispered in his ear, “I’m not going anywhere. The sooner we get upstairs the sooner I can take this dress off.” 

_Damn._ He knew she must feel his erectionーher body pressed so tightly against himーthere was no hiding it. “Bedroom.”

“Now,” she added and grabbed his hand to pull him up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	4. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up in Phryne's bed for the second morning in a row, and he is determined to get an answer to a burning question.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, at first unsure of where he was. But the sound of breathing caught his attention and the warmth of her skin against his brought a smile to his face. He shifted his head slightly to see her half draped across his body and a serene look on her face. He couldn’t believe he had this amazing woman in his arms. It took his breath away. 

This was what he had missed the most in the years since Rosie had moved out. Lying in bed on a lazy morning, the one you loved in your armsーthose were times that he cherished. He had spent too many mornings drinking coffee alone, too many evenings by the fire reading alone, and far too many nights in his bed alone. 

Looking down at her sleeping form, he wondered if she would ever really understand how much the nightcaps after work had meant to him. It had started off a little uncomfortable, but soon became a time he looked forward to. Being in her company had brightened his loneliness. 

He chanced moving the arm not wrapped around herーunable to resist pushing some stray hairs out of her face. He usually saw her so pulled together, but looking at her now, hair disheveled, face void of makeup, he didn’t think he had ever seen her more beautiful. 

Last night had been fast and passionate. Exploring, touching, and tasting. Figuring out what made the other gasp with pleasure. It had been more than any of his fantasies could have prepared him for. Thinking of how her hands had trailed down his body, her lips following with one destination in mind. 

His cock instantly responded to the direction his thoughts had taken. And it only grew as Phryne shifted, her leg rising higher between his and her hand sliding further across his stomach to pull herself tighter to him.

_______________

She was used to waking up in her bed alone, so she savored the sensations of waking up with him in her bed for the first timeーthe smell of his soap, the feel of his naked body against her skin, the sound of his steady breathing. The bed shifted slightly as he reached across to tuck some hair behind her ear. Her breath caught in her throat. Why did something so simple feel like such an intimate act? She had never been one to cuddle, but experiencing it with Jack she could understand the allure. She could get used to this.

Over the past several weeks, she had found herself wanting to spend more and more time with himーwishing he were there even when it didn’t make sense. When he had appeared at the house in the Alps, she had barely been able to contain her happiness. She had always liked to have people in her company, but Jack had become the one person she always wanted to see. She had had to make do with inviting him in for drinks and the occasional dinner. So the idea of now being able to lounge around in his arms sounded divine.

The memories of last night crept up her body and she wrapped herself tighter around him. She had gone into the evening tense and wound tight, needing a release. And he had come through leaving her very satisfied. More satisfied than she had been in a while. She didn’t really want to think about how he had learned those skills, but she had been rightーthe real thing was even better than the dream.

_______________

He watched as her eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning.”

“Morning,” her raspy voice was muffled as she buried her nose into his chest and stretched.

Her movements caused a groan to escape his throat as her arm grazed over his sensitized skin. It caught her attention. With a mischievous smile, her head tilted to look up at him while letting her hand wander a little moreーher fingertips running through the sparse hairs on this chest and around his nipples. His eyes closed and his jaw clenched. He hoped he would never get used to her touch. 

She rose slightly on her elbow, leaning over him to plant kisses across his chest, along his collarbone, and finally capturing his lips with hers. His hand reached up to hold her head as he deepened the kiss.

When he finally released her, his hand dropping to her shoulder, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. A smile of adoration beaming down at him. His fingers moved slowly up her neck, caressing the soft skin. She shivered beneath his touch and her eyelids grew heavy. 

Pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, he traced her jaw and rubbed his thumb against her lips. “She makes hungry where most she satisfies.” 

Her eyes widened in recognition, and he watched her lean in to press chaste kiss to his lips and whisper, “For vilest things become themselves in her, that the holy priests bless her when she is riggish.” The mischief in her eyes returned as her hand quickly traveled down his body, and her lips captured his again. She moaned into his mouth as her hand found what it was looking for.

“Damn, Phryne.” His exclamation broke the kiss. As if her touch wasn’t enough to turn him on, Shakespeare coming out of her mouth certainly tipped the scales.

She laughed. “It seems I didn’t quite wear you out.”

“Oh you did, but I find I can’t get enough of you.” He pulled her back in for another kiss. He was quickly losing the ability to think, nevermind breathe, as her hand stroked his cock and her tongue invaded his mouth. He needed to stop this now or it would be over far too soon. He reached down and reluctantly grabbed her hand to stop its ministrations. 

“Hey. I was playing with that.”

“Yes, well, I think maybe it’s my turn to have the upper hand.” And in a quick motion, he flipped them over. 

She shrieked in delight. “Jack!” 

He aligned his body between her legs, teasing her. “I have a question.”

“Mmm?” Her hands running up his back and through his hair.

“Who really undressed me?”

_______________

A cackle started low in her throat and inelegantly escaped her lips. “I’ll never tell.”

She watched him raised his eyebrows and she smiled in anticipation. His lips touched her chin and left light kisses as they followed her jaw up to her ear. “I bet I can make you tell me.”

Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became shallow. “I think you are over confident in your skills, Inspector.”

As his mouth continued, he used his tongue, leaving a cool trail down her neck. “I think you over estimate your ability to resist my charms, Miss Fisher.”

With one hand, she gripped the sheets as she tried not to squeal in delight. She couldn’t let him win that easily. “It isn’t your charm I’m worried about.” And as if to confirm her statement, his warm mouth took hold of her breast and sucked the nipple into his mouth.

“You ready to tell me?”

In response, her other hand still entangled in his hair pulled his mouth to her other breast. 

He gladly obliged her.

She may have been satiated last night, but it startled her just how quickly his touch was making her come undone. One always hoped their lover could arouse such desire, and she was elated to find that he could deliver. She threw her head back and moaned as his hand came up to caress the abandoned breast. She arched her back to push herself closer. “Jack, please.”

“Are you ready to tell me?” His head dipped lower.

“Really? You’re serious about this?” His kisses were feather light over her stomach, and her body was pulsing almost painfully. She needed him badly. 

“Very,” he growled against her skin. He ever so slowly made his way back up her body, suckling and kissing as he went. When he finally reached her lips, she responded eagerly pulling his tongue into her mouth and wrapping a leg around his waist trying to get him closer. She knew she still had a chanceーhe was hard against her stomach and he couldn’t take much more of this teasing either.

As she ground her hips against his, she heard his sharp intake of breath, “Phryne.”

His strangled voice thrilled her. “I have charms of my own, you know.”

“Oh, I am well aware.” Defeat laced his words.

She grinned as she felt him shift and slide into her.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may recognize Jack's line from "Ruddy Gore" where he quoted _Antony and Cleopatra_ (Act 2 Scene 2). Phryne's response is the line that directly follows Jack's in the play. Basically, the two lines mean: Cleopatra makes you desire her the more you see her. Even her worst faults are charming, and holy priests bless her even when she's wanton/lustful.
> 
> Thank you to all who stayed with me to this point! I loved your comments and messages - they were so encouraging.


End file.
